


The Midwife's Fate

by TheRubyStorm



Series: The Midwife's Stories [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Make sure you read the previous stories before reading this one, Mentions of previous mpreg, Mind the Tags, Mpreg, The Author Regrets Nothing, and fluff, definitely more of a prologue than an actual story, pregnancy announcement, tons of tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRubyStorm/pseuds/TheRubyStorm
Summary: Five years after 'The Snap', Thanos has finally been defeated for good and Raina has a surprise for Loki that neither of them were expecting.





	The Midwife's Fate

I had never been to a Midgardian funeral before this. But I hated that the first one I attended was for one of our own... Loki and I had known going into the final battle against Thanos that there were risks that some of us wouldn't come back alive. Still, I don't think any of us ever dreamed that Tony Stark who be the one to make that ultimate sacrifice.

I couldn't help but be touched by its simplicity as we all made or way towards the lake on the cabin’s property; Pepper carrying a bouquet of flowers with their young daughter, Morgan by her side. As she set the bouquet adrift in the water, very reminiscent of our funerals in Asgard, I looked back at all those in attendance to pay their respects. Gently, I gave Loki’s hand a squeeze and softly smiled as I felt him squeeze back. To his other hand held Asta, who stood straight and tall in a display of respect rather advanced for her six years while Eira, who was more timid by comparison, clung to my waist as she hugged me a little tighter.

 

I didn't know much of the famous ‘Iron Man’ before this; only what Loki had said of him and a brief meting where he gave me the suit that would serve to help protect my life. But there was no denying how loved this man truly was and I gave silent prayers for him as the bouquet moved further and further away; a prayer for the wife and child he left behind, a prayer of thanks for the families reunited thanks to him, and a prayer that his memory be continually honored in the best way we knew how.

As the ceremony ended, I felt a tug at my dress.

“Mama, can we go talk to Morgan? We want to tell her we're sorry about her papa.” Eira said quietly, Asta soon nodding her agreement.

I couldn't help but smile at the genuine request as I stroked her jet black hair. While Asta had always been the one to jump headfirst into anything, Eira was unmatched in her ability to show compassion. “I think that's a lovely idea. Go ahead. Don't run and be careful by the lake.”

As the two of them headed towards the lake, I took Loki’s arm as the group made their way back to the cabin.

“How are you holding up?” He asked.

“I'm alright.” I replied. “I just hate funerals.”

“I understand.” He sighed. “Hopefully this will be last we’ll attend for a long while.”

 

Seeing Thor making his way towards us, I couldn't help but break out a smile as I hurried to embrace him. Six years had definitely made a change in him; his short hair gone and replaced with a fuller beard than I had ever seen on him.

“It's nice to have a few minutes to actually speak to you.” I smiled.

“And you, my new sister.” He added with a wink. “It's good to know you've made an honest man out of my brother. Who would have thought midwifery would have been his calling?”

“Well, after seven deliveries, I would think I'd be more than qualified for the job.” Loki smirked as he gave me a playful nudge.

It was true though; since the twins’ birth and our marriage, things couldn't have been better. My practice as a midwife was receiving great attention from the people of Midgard and with Loki now beginning to practice in the field as well, we had become quite the team with just as many requesting for him as they were for me.

  
Giggles from the lake broke through our conversation where we all turned to see the three girls now playfully chasing each other through the grass under Pepper’s watchful gaze, the smallest hint of a smile playing across her face.

“They're beautiful girls, Loki.” Thor said after a moment. “Sigyn would have been proud.”

Loki nodded sadly. “I'd like to think she would have. Thankfully they have a fantastic second mother to help raise them right.”

At Loki’s comment, I felt the heat rise into my cheeks. “So Thor, what's next for you?” I asked quickly in an attempt to change the subject.

“The Asgardian people are settling down here. With the threat of Thanos gone, they'll be safe under Valkyrie’s leadership. As for me, I've decided to travel with the Guardians for a while. Someone needs to keep things in line.”

“Valkyrie?” Loki replied. “In charge of New Asgard? Have you gone completely mad?!”

  
As the two of them argued, my eyes soon caught the gaze of Stephen Strange and, realizing that they wouldn't notice my absence anyway, made my way over to speak to him.

“Dr. Strange.” I nodded.

“Stephen please.” He replied. “There's no need for formalities.”

“Alright then…Stephen.” I smiled, thinking of how much he subtly reminded me of Loki. “I wanted to thank you for saving my life in that final battle. If you hadn't stepped in with that shield of yours… Thanos could have… I would have…” I found myself stuttering over my words, an involuntary tear running down my cheek as I thought of how close I came to death; to leaving Asta and Eira without a mother once again and putting Loki through the pain of losing a second wife.

He seemed to sense my anxiety as well and brought his hand to my cheek, brushing away the tear with his thumb. “There's no need for thanks. Let's just say, there was more than one person looking out for you that day. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.”

Knowing what I knew of his abilities, I good-naturedly rolled my eye but nodded. If that's what he wanted to believe it was, who was I to say otherwise? I started to say something in response when I was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea followed by the feeling that I was unbearably hot even though the day had been very mild.

 

Stephen noticed the change in my stature almost immediately. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine.” I replied, trying to keep the breakfast I'd had earlier from making a second appearance. “I just think I need to lie down…”

I had only managed a few steps before my world began to spin around me, my head suddenly growing light. Somewhere, I heard Stephen calling for Loki and as I fell into arms I could only assume were his, the last thing I remembered was Loki screaming my name before it all went to black.

 

* * *

 

It took a moment for me to register where I was. I remembered talking to Stephen, my head spinning, then…nothing. Forcing my eyes open, I found myself lying in a bed in a rather sterile looking room; Stephen’s cloak was protectively draped across my body and in a chair next to my bed slept Loki, still holding my hand. Gently, I gave his hand a squeeze and as slight as the motion was, it instantly rose him from his restless sleep.

“Rani! Are you alright? Oh god, I thought I'd lost you…” He said as he hurried to embrace me.

“I-I think so… Where am I?”

“At a hospital.” Loki replied, his eyes filled with worry as he squeezed me a little tighter. “When you collapsed, Strange opened some kind of portal to get you here quickly so you could be taken care of and run some tests.”

“And the girls?”

“With Pepper and Morgan. She thought it would be a good distraction. Plus there was talk of getting cheeseburgers.”

At the mention of food, my stomach gave an involuntary lurch and I moved to push Loki away for fear that I'd potentially vomit on him. Thankfully after a few moments, the urge faded away and I allowed Loki to lay me back down on the bed.

“How long has this been happening?”

“A few weeks now, but never anything this bad before.” I admitted after a moment.

“A few weeks?! Why didn't you tell me? I could have done something to help you sooner.”

“I'm sorry but there were more pressing issues going on at the time besides me having a little nausea…” I shot back.

 

It was a knock at the door that kept our argument from progressing any further as Stephen walked in the door, clipboard in hand.

“Good to see you back in the land of the living.” He smirked with the slightest attempt at humor.

“I'd really appreciate it if we could skip the small chat and get to the part where you tell me what's wrong with my wife and what you're intending to do about it.” Loki growled, his body shaking under my touch.

“Loki, calm down.” I chided. “He's a surgeon, not a GP.”

“Former surgeon actually.” Stephen corrected. “But I think I can handle this one. Before I do though, I need a few answers from you Mrs. Laufeyson. When was the date of your last menstruation?”

“That's getting rather personal, don't you think?” Loki argued but I stopped him before he could get any further. Surprisingly enough, I was struggling to find the answer. Everything had been in such an uproar, I hadn't given much notice to my body and I realized that I had missed my last cycle by three weeks now.

When I told him as much, he nodded then asked, “And I assume I'm correct in thinking that the two of you have been intimate recently?”

At his statement, the heat rose on my cheeks in a blaze as I shyly nodded yes.

Loki, by comparison, was equally not amused. “Doctor, if you could please get to the point.”

“My point is that all of her tests came back completely normal; oxygen levels are excellent, heart rate is good. Her blood tests however have come back with an interesting result however.” He said as he shuffled through a few papers.

“What kind of result?”

“Something has taken up residence in her body Mr. Laufeyson. It's feeding off her energy which would account for the nausea and light-headedness and I suspect it's been there for around five or six weeks now. Another seven months or so, it should be fully formed and ready to emerge.”

At the sound of that, Loki nearly flew into a panic. “Are you actually suggesting we allow a dimensional parasite to reach its full potential inside my wife?!”

But by this point, I had started to laugh, partially from the situation and particularly from Loki's obliviousness of it all. “No, it's not a parasite Loki. Don't you understand what he's saying?”

“No I don't. And why are you laughing?”

“Loki, I'm pregnant.”

 

The word seemed to stop him in his tracks. “W-What?”

“You know, after six pregnancies, I always thought you'd see the signs before I did.” I laughed.

In a state of shock, he turned back to Strange. “You're absolutely sure?”

“Positive.” He nodded. “As far as I can tell, she's easily six weeks along.”

“And they're both alright?”

“An ultrasound will show more but from what I can see so far, they're both perfectly healthy. In the meantime, try to get some rest. As soon as you're feeling up to it, I'll get you discharged.” With a final nod and ‘Congratulations,’ he soon left the room and I let out a sigh.

“Well, that's two lives I owe him now.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, confused.

“If I'm six weeks along, that means I was pregnant when we…”

“Oh god…” Loki swallowed before I could get any further and looking paler than usual. “I could have lost both of you to…”

“But you didn't.” I replied, giving his hand a squeeze. “We’re okay. We're all okay; you, me, the twins and whoever this is that's going to join us.”

 

Allowing himself a smile, he reached over to place his hand on my stomach while I placed my hand atop his, still too early to show the signs yet but just the knowledge it was there gave me a warmth inside that I'd never known before.

“Are you happy?” I asked after a moment.

“Of course I am.” He nodded. “Just a little nervous. I'm more used to being on the other end of this scenario...”

I chuckled. “You did it with Sigyn. This isn't really much different.”

“Yes but it was a different time then. The two of us were both fully in the public eye which didn't allow us much time alone to enjoy her pregnancy together. Not to mention that I was hiding my own pregnancy at the time.”

“Well this is new territory for me too. But it's going to work out. Between the two of us, I know we can bring this child into the world together.”

He looked at me, surprised. “Wait…. Are you actually asking me to…”

“I've taught you everything I know Loki. You've trusted me all these years to be a part of the births of your children. There's no one I'd trust more to bring our child into the world than you.”

He raised an eyebrow at me. “Are you proposing that I be your midwife?”

I smiled. “Does feel a bit like a proposal, doesn't it?”

“Shouldn't there be a ring or something?”

“It's a child that you don't have to carry or give birth to. I think that trumps me having to get you a ring for the occasion.”

“Fair enough.” He smiled as he embraced me. “I accept.”

Leaning into his touch, I smiled. Our first child together and with the love of my life. Uncharted territory for the two of us, but one that I was more than ready to take on with him.

-THE END- 


End file.
